


Подчинение

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Больше всего другого Геллерт Гриндевальд не переносил, когда его речь перебивали. А уж когда это была речь, произносимая перед самыми близкими и важными его людьми, заглушаемая грохотом и треском разрушенной скалы, он и вовсе коченел от ярости.– Приведите его ко мне. Срочно.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	Подчинение

Больше всего другого Геллерт Гриндевальд не переносил, когда его речь перебивали. А уж когда это была речь, произносимая перед самыми близкими и важными его людьми, заглушаемая грохотом и треском разрушенной скалы, он и вовсе коченел от ярости. Его гости молча наблюдали, как весомая часть горного массива внезапно отделилась от основного и покатилась вниз, падая в пропасть и поднимая столпы пыли, грязи и белой дымки. Геллерт, плотно поджав губы, молчал, пока всё это оседало; молчал он, и когда наступила окончательная тишина; молчал, что-то мрачно обдумывая, а затем повернул голову в сторону своих подручных и кратко, очень спокойно, произнёс: 

— Приведите _его_ ко мне. Срочно.

Лита звонко рассмеялась, когда огромный горный пласт треснул, и его часть рухнула вниз, разлетаясь на сотни обломков. Они с Криденсом стояли на просторном балконе, наблюдая за тем, как в воздух поднялась пыль, закрывая собой весь обзор на прекрасный пейзаж. Лита смеялась так заразительно и звонко, что он невольно залюбовался ей. Она подбила его на эту небольшую шалость, и Криденс ни о чём не жалел: порой ему тоже хотелось расслабиться.

— _Ему_ это не понравится, — с лёгкой улыбкой заметил Криденс.

— Я не ожидала, что получится так громко, — призналась Лита, восторженно наблюдая за масштабом разрушений. — Речь ведь шла о маленьком утёсе! 

— Так вышло! — виновато признался Криденс и счастливо улыбнулся. — Мне не всегда удаётся контролировать силу. 

Когда они услышали топот ног, Криденс легко оттолкнул Литу за колонну и цыкнул, готовый взять всю вину за произошедшее на себя. Он знал, как скор на расправу его приёмный отец, и понимал, что ничего хорошего их не ждёт, но с ним милорд определённо будет снисходительнее, чем с юной мисс Лестрейндж. Подручные их лидера появились тут же, спокойно прося юношу проследовать за ними к Гриндевальду. И Криденс, склонив голову, покорно побрёл следом, предвкушая очень серьёзный разговор.

Привели его не как обычно в зал, а в личные покои Гриндевальда. Стоило лишь Криденсу переступить порог, как двери с грохотом захлопнулись за его спиной, оставляя юношу наедине с хозяином комнаты. За дверью послышались спешные шаги, и неизвестно, кого прислуга боялась больше: Гриндевальда или его обскура.

Геллерт Гриндевальд, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел в кресле, развёрнутом в сторону панорамного окна, и молчал, привычно гордо вздёрнув подбородок. Он был погружён в свои мрачные мысли, и его молчание давило, заставляя провинившегося гостя нервничать сильнее. Криденс постоял немного, ожидая начала разговора, затем неспешно подошёл и робко произнёс:

— Сэр...

Геллерт поднял руку, раздражённо намекая, чтобы он умолк. По спине пробежал холодок. Раньше Геллерт всегда говорил с ним, он никогда так не молчал. Стоя посреди комнаты, Криденс ощущал ещё большее волнение и даже страх. Шутки закончились, он провинился серьёзно. От молчащего игнорирующего его Гриндевальда исходила ещё большая угроза, чем обычно. Тишина начинала неприятно давить, и Криденс уже с трудом справлялся с волнением, понимая, что в этот раз переборщил с шалостями.

— Сэр, я...

Геллерт снова вскинул руку, и в этом жесте было столько раздражения, что Криденс сжался, интуитивно опасаясь гнева человека, который стал ему практически приёмным отцом. Но дело было не только в страхе: Криденс искренне привязался к магу, чтобы вот так просто, по глупости, разрушить отношения.

— Пожалуйста, простите меня, сэр, я...

Криденс замолчал, когда Геллерт Гриндевальд встал и резко обернулся к нему. Распрямив плечи и сложив руки за спиной, он гордо вскинул голову, смотря на юношу свысока, как на своих рядовых подручных. Строгий взгляд вызывал холодок, и Криденс опустил голову, словно нашкодивший ученик перед своим тёмным учителем. 

— И за что же ты просишь прощения, Криденс? — вкрадчиво спросил Геллерт, неслышно подходя к юноше. — Не за то ли, что разбазариваешь свою мощь и свой талант на детские игры? Не за то ли, что так несерьёзно относишься к моим урокам? Не за то ли, что в очередной раз нарушил мой приказ?

— Я во всём раскаиваюсь, сэр...

— Раскаиваешься? — почти что ласково спросил Гриндевальд. — Раскаиваешься, но абсолютно не желаешь исправляться. Знаешь, я разочарован, — прошептал он, практически на ухо юноше. — Я очень разочарован, что между нами нет понимания и доверия, которых я так хотел. Ты способен воспринимать только наказания. Иди к себе и не выходи, пока я не разрешу. Видеть тебя я больше не хочу.

— Сэр... — отчаянно прошептал Криденс, подняв голову.

— Вон отсюда, — холодно добавил Геллерт, демонстративно отвернувшись. 

Криденс развернулся и спешно покинул чужие покои, едва сдерживая нервную дрожь. Он закрылся у себя и сел за стол, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, отчаянно думая, что лучше бы Геллерт ругался, кричал, выговаривал ему всё, что думает о глупой выходке, даже лучше бы ударил! Лучше бы... да что угодно было лучше этой демонстративной холодности! 

Не выдержав томительного ожидания и боясь потерять расположение учителя, Криденс через пару часов решился дерзнуть покинуть свою комнату и вернуться к покоям Гриндевальда. Робко открыв дверь, он увидел, что учитель сидит в том же кресле, что и при его первом появлении. Криденс робко проскользнул внутрь и приблизился к магу. Конечно же, тот заметил его присутствие, но ничего не сказал и даже не повернул головы. 

Криденс понимал, что снова ослушался, но он не мог находиться вдали от единственного близкого и любимого человека. Он робко опустился перед магом на колени и прижался к его ноге, жадно впитывая чужое такое нужное тепло. Гриндевальд поначалу словно и не заметил этого, но потом, выдохнув, протянул руку, запуская её в мягкие тёмные волосы, и привлёк Криденса к себе, неспешно и ласково гладя. Мальчик задрожал, зажмурился и прижался к нему сильнее, уткнувшись лицом в чужое колено и только сейчас поняв, как сильно переволновался.

— Ты опять нарушил мой приказ, Криденс, — строго сказал Геллерт.

— Не могу быть с вами в ссоре, сэр, — ответил он, прижимаясь щекой к его ноге. — Это слишком тяжело. 

— Это было наказание.

— Умоляю, выберите какое угодно другое, но только не так. 

— Посмотри на меня, Криденс.

Он послушно поднял голову, смотря учителю в глаза и зачарованно любуясь его острыми, такими необычайно красивыми чертами лица. Сколько минут, часов, он порой проводил вот так, сидя у его ног абсолютно добровольно и слушая всё, что скажет учитель. Сколько раз он сам без единого намёка опускался на колени, покорно склоняя голову. Сколько раз он вручал себя, доверяясь чужому контролю и силе. Геллерт должен был знать, что душой и телом Криденс давно принадлежит ему. 

— Ты сорвал мне серьёзное совещание и опозорил меня своим непослушанием.

— Простите, сэр, я правда ничего такого не хотел. 

— Ты то уходишь без спросу, то привлекаешь к нам внимание и тратишь свои силы на пустое баловство.

— Я очень виноват, сэр. Послушайте, прошу... 

— И ты был не один.

Криденс промолчал, виновато опуская голову. Выдавать Литу, единственного друга, он не собирался, потому что они и правда не хотели ничего дурного. Да и никто его не заставлял; Криденс отвечал за себя сам и только сам. 

— Но я прощаю тебя, мой мальчик, — внезапно сказал Гриндевальд, вставая и протягивая руку.

Криденс замер, неверяще смотря на него, затем вложил свою руку в раскрытую ладонь и встал следом, ощущая будоражащую радость и поистине детский восторг. Геллерт потянул его следом и провёл к окну, за которым уже растекался алым маревом закат. Криденс залюбовался видом, а маг обнял его со спины, прижимая к себе и шепча на ухо свои планы, обещая, что скоро всё в мире изменится. Он грелся в тёплых объятиях, готовый продать даже душу, лишь бы быть рядом, лишь бы получать редкую, но столь приятную ласку. Лишь бы его и дальше вот так вот обнимали, даря тепло. 

— И мне важно твоё послушание, — добавил под конец Геллерт, разворачивая Криденса к себе, но оставаясь стоять вплотную. — Ты будешь слушаться меня?

— Да, отец мой, — прошептал Криденс, невольно разволновавшись от такой близости своего покровителя. Когда-то Геллерт сам сказать, что примет его как приёмного сына. 

— И ты будешь покорным? — спросил тот, чуть вскинув брови.

— Буду. Клянусь, что буду, сэр.

Геллерт улыбнулся, обхватывая тёплыми ладонями его лицо и даря мягкий отеческий поцелуй в лоб. А затем, куда менее целомудренный, в уголок губ. Криденс затрепетал, вздрогнул от смущения и неожиданности, прикрыл глаза, отчаянно вцепившись в чужие плечи.

— Сэр... — прошептал он, ощущая, как повело сознание, а тело откликнулось на нежность. — Сэр, умоляю...

Он только что называл этого человека отцом, а теперь просил о греховном пороке, со стыдом признавая, что не такие чувства должно испытывать к отчиму. Криденс дрожал, вспоминая Мэри Лу и признавая, что та видела его насквозь. Он был очень плохим и очень порочным. И там, где он заслуживал порку, Геллерт великодушно дарил тепло и ласку, не упрекая в грехе, а поощряя юношескую смелость. 

— Тссс, ещё рано, — ответил Геллерт, улыбаясь и понимая отчаяние этой просьбы. Он погладил юношу по щеке, видя первый румянец стыда. — Потерпи ещё, мой дорогой мальчик. 

— Я уже у ваших ног, — признался Криденс, и Геллерт перехватил его руки, поднося к губам и целуя.

— О, я знаю, милый. Знаю. Но ты всё же будешь наказан и неделю проведёшь в своих покоях, повторяя мои уроки. И, конечно же, пока что не получишь того, о чём так отчаянно просишь. Придётся доказать, что ты к такому готов. 

Он притянул его, привлекая к груди и крепко обнимая. Криденс обнял его в ответ, утыкаясь носом в шею, жадно вдыхая чужой запах и думая, что рано или поздно он это обязательно получит.


End file.
